Isaacs geheime Leidenschaft
by Valyriana
Summary: Golden Sun - eine epische Reise der Helden zur Rettung der Welt, das heroische Ringen um die Wiedererweckung der Alchemie? Alles Nebensache. In Wahrheit hatte Isaac nur ein Ziel: Endlich seine alte Flamme Jenna ins Bett zu kriegen. Aber das war nicht so leicht wie gedacht. Und ein Dauerständer kann ganz schön stören im Kampf gegen endlose Monsterhorden...


Isaac, der sagenumwobene Held, Anführer der Krieger von Vale, hatte ein geheimes Leiden, von dem nicht einmal seine Gefährten wussten. Und zwar war er chronisch geil und wollte unbedingt Jenna, die hübsche Feuer-Adeptin, ins Bett kriegen. Schon seit der Kindheit hatte er nur Augen für sie gehabt und sich mit den verwirrenden Begierden seines Körpers kaum zu helfen gewusst. Aufgrund des peinlichen Zustandes dauernder Erregung war Isaac zu einem äusserst wortkargen Jungen herangewachsen, der sogar in längeren Gesprächen nur nickte oder den Kopf schüttelte. Die nymphomane Veranlagung mochte auch mit dem Element zusammenhängen – Isaac war ein Venus-Adept und die Erde war immerhin das Element von Wachstum und Gedeihen. Kein Wunder also dass sein Körper seltsame Blüten und – nun ja, Stängel trieb.

Dummerweise waren alle diese furchtbaren Ereignisse geschehen. Der scheinbare Tod von Jennas gesamter Familie hatte Isaac zu Taktgefühl und Zurückhaltung genötigt. Während er ungeduldig dabei zugesehen hatte, wie Jenna die schönsten Kurven von ganz Vale entwickelte, war er immer stiller geworden und fühlte sich durch ständige häusliche Arbeit wie das Flicken von Strohdächern zunehmend in seiner Männlichkeit bedroht. Immerhin klappte das mit der Psynergy langsam besser und er hoffte darauf, an Jenna bald ein paar Sachen zu verschieben… vorzugsweise ihr Höschen.

Dass Jenna entführt wurde, war eine Tragödie für Isaac. Eigentlich war er mit ihr nur heimlich ins Heiligtum geklettert, weil er gehofft hatte, dort endlich ein wenig fummeln zu können. Aber nein, dieser Wichser Saturos und seine blonde Ische nahmen Jenna als Geisel! Selbstverständlich stürzte Isaac noch am selben Tag los, um sie zu retten. Er jagte Saturos bis zum Merkur-Leuchtturm, wo er ihn zwar fast kaltgemacht hätte, aber leider Jenna nirgends fand. Also jagte er den Wichser weiter quer durch die Landschaft bis zum nächsten Leuchtturm. Bei der Reise ging es auch noch um eine andere Sache, irgendetwas Kompliziertes mit Sternen und Elementen, das Isaac jedoch kaum interessierte. Er rannte von Angara bis nach Gondowan, weil er unbedingt etwas gegen seinen Dauerständer tun musste. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sich inzwischen auch eine ziemlich hübsche Frau seiner Truppe angeschlossen hatte, aber Mia machte ihn einfach nicht an – sie war viel zu lieb und unterwürfig. Drei Mal hatte sie ihm schon angeboten, nachts mit ihm die Schlafmatte zu teilen. Viel zu willig – ausserdem hatte sie schon Garet und Ivan, diesen Bubi, um den Finger gewickelt. Nein, Isaac wollte nur Jenna. Die Rothaarige hatte Temperament, sie hatte Klasse, das war es, was ihm so gefiel an ihr. Schweigend und grimmig entschlossen machte Isaac also alle nötigen Umwege, hüpfte ewig in Ruinen herum und tat alles, um auch den Venus-Leuchtturm zu erklimmen. Dort oben gelang es ihm endlich, den Wichser Saturos und seine blonde Ische ein für alle Mal aus der Welt zu schaffen. Yeah! Dabei ging Isaac schon fast einer ab.

Nur seine Flamme Jenna, die war schon wieder weg! Diesmal war es Felix, die Arschgeige, der seine Schwester abschleppte. Wie konnte er nur, der inzestuöse Bastard! Isaac wurde so wütend, dass davon der Leuchtturm in seinem Fundament erbebte und ein ganzer Kontinent verschoben wurde. Dummerweise fehlte von Jenna jede Spur und Isaac ging einmal mehr unbefriedigt schlafen. Die nächsten Monate brachte er mit seinen Kumpels auf einem Schiff zu und durchkämmte die östliche See. Der Gedanke an Jenna und ihre Kurven war dabei das einzig tröstliche. Das Schiff war eng und stank nach Fisch, alle Leute in den Dörfern sprachen von der Arschgeige Felix nur in den höchsten Tönen und allem Anschein nach verpasste er das Mädchen seiner feuchten Träume in jedem Kaff nur um ein paar Tage. Seine rechte Hand tat langsam so richtig weh, und das lag nicht an den Schwertkämpfen. Selbst im Kampf mit Monstern war er abgelenkt und hackte meist lustlos mit seinem Schwert auf die endlosen Reihen von Beissmäusen, Wölfen, Dinos und übergrossen Insekten ein. Wozu sollte er auch Psynergy einsetzen, wenn die Monster sowieso beim kleinsten Schwerthieb draufgingen. Und sine Dschinns gingen ihm auf den Keks, besonders wenn sie ihn beim wichsen störten.

Schliesslich musste Isaac in der westlichen See weitersuchen und gelangte nach Hesperia. Seine Gefährten faselten schon wieder irgendetwas von Leuchttürmen. Isaac hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Bisher war es immer darauf hinausgelaufen, dass er auf den blöden Türmen absurdes Pech hatte und alles schief ging. Aber beim Jupiter-Leuchtturm gelang es ihnen endlich, den Penner Felix und seine korrupte Truppe einzuholen und zur Rede zu stellen. Mit glühender Eifersucht stellte Isaac fest, dass nicht nur Jennas Bruder, sondern auch ein offenbar ziemlich heisser Merkur-Adept mit Jenna reiste. Dieser arrogante Aaron benahm sich, als würde die Welt ihm gehören, nur weil er aus Lemuria stammte. Typisch für Männer mit Türkishaaren – der war genau wie Alex. Isaac hasste Alex, weil er heimlich vermutete, dass Alex sehr viel mehr Sex hatte als er. Aber auch Felix, seinen ehemaligen Kumpel aus Vale, musterte Isaac scharf. Falls der sich an seiner eigenen Schwester vergriffen hatte, dann würde er etwas erleben. Mit glühender Lust betrachtete Isaac Jenna. Ihre Kurven waren noch schöner geworden und den sexy Pferdeschwanz trug sie genau wie früher. In seiner Hose drückte es unangenehm. Seine Gefährten diskutierten lange mit der Arschgeige Felix und Kraden, dem senilen alten Opa, der immer ewig laberte. Isaac überliess das Reden seinen Kumpels. Er hüllte sich in einen Mantel aus Schweigen, der ihn wie er wusste ziemlich sexy machte, und warf dabei Jenna immer wieder einen glühenden Blick zu. Jenna lief jedesmal rot an und blickte schnell weg. Wenn das keine eindeutige Einladung war! Die kleine blonde Wind-Adeptin zog sie schon damit auf.

Abends beschloss Isaac, zur Tat zu schreiten. Er trat im Gasthof von Contigo zu Jenna, blickte ihr tief in die Augen und fragte sie, ob sie ein paar Schritte mit ihm spazieren kommen würde. Jenna lief rot an, was der Süssen wirklich gut stand, stammelte etwas und folgte ihm. Endlich hatte er sie wieder! Ihre Nähe war berauschend und Isaac musste sich sehr zusammenreissen, damit ihm keine platten Anmachsprüche herausrutschten. Jenna schien sich auch ziemlich zu freuen, ihn wiederzusehen. Es war nicht schwierig, sie aus Contigo herauszulotsen. Irgendwo draussen in den Hecken blieb Isaac stehen und bat Jenna, ihm einen Dschinn auszuleihen. Neugierig gab sie ihm einen ihrer Marsdschinns. Damit konnte Isaac Wachstum einsetzen. Er konzentrierte sich und lies einen Kreis aus Rosenbüschen rund um sie herum wachsen. Zuletzt öffneten alle ihre Blüten und die beiden standen in einem Meer aus Rosen. Isaac lächelte sein bestes Casanova-Lächeln und trat dicht an Jenna heran, um ihr den Dschinn zurückzugeben. Die Feuer-Adeptin war fast ein wenig überwältigt, das sah er ihr an.  
„Jenna", hauchte Isaac. „Ich habe jahrelang so verzweifelt nach dir gesucht. Ich liebe dich." Zumindest der erste Teil entsprach ja der Wahrheit.  
Jenna lief feuerrot an. Da wusste Isaac, dass er am Ziel seiner feuchten Träume war. Er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Fest zog er sie in seine Arme und sie konnte ihm nicht mehr widerstehen. Noch ein wenig Süssholzraspeln und sie schmolz schier dahin. _Ja,_ dachte Isaac, _oh ja, endlich_! Die sexy Mars-Adeptin entbrannte in feuriger Leidenschaft für ihn und es kostete Isaac all seine Selbstbeherrschung, sie langsam auszuziehen. Wobei ihm auffiel, dass Jenna auch nicht gerade zurückhaltend war – es schien ganz so, als hätte auch sie es dringend nötig. Selbstzufrieden stellte Isaac fest, dass dieser Aaron entweder nicht auf Frauen stand oder bei Jenna abgeblitzt war. Yeah! Bald geriet der Venus-Adept so sehr in Ekstase, dass es ihm auch völlig egal war, ob sein lautes Stöhnen Monster anlocken könnte. Er verbrachte den Rest der Nacht mit Jenna unter den Rosenbüschen. Sie war genauso unersättlich wie er und am folgenden Morgen hatte Isaac nicht nur ein paar Brandwunden an pikanten Stellen, sondern war auch endlich seinen schmerzhaften Dauerständer losgeworden. Etwas verlegen, aber glücklich grinsend kehrten die beiden zu ihren Kampfgefährten zurück, wo sie mit Pfiffen, vielsagenden Kommentaren und ein paar derben Gesten von Garet empfangen wurden.

In den folgenden Tagen verbrachte Isaac fast jede freie Minute mit Jenna im Heidekraut. Aber auch während den Wanderungen und in Monsterkämpfen konnte er nur an sie und ihre üppigen Kurven denken. Er war derart abgelenkt, dass ihm dauernd Missgeschicke passierten – er verfehlte seine Ziele mit dem Schwert und war als Adept praktisch unbrauchbar. Garet und Ivan schüttelten nur noch den Kopf über ihn. Aber wie hätte Isaac ihnen erklären sollen, dass ihm mitten im Kampf gerade einer abgegangen war, weil zwei Pteranodons Jennas Mieder zerfetzt hatten? Kein Wunder hatte ihm daraufhin ein Wolf fast den Kopf abgebissen. Wofür er den überhaupt noch brauchte, fragte er sich, immerhin fand sein Denken hauptsächlich in einer anderen Körperregion statt. Und als er sich heilen wollte, hatte er aus Versehen ein Erdbeben bewirkt. Isaac nahm das ziemlich locker. Es konnte eben schon einmal passieren, dass man mit dem Schwert in der Hose plötzlich treffsicherer war als mit der Assassinen-Klinge in der Hand. Für ihn war das Ziel der langen Reise erreicht und er hatte keine Lust mehr darauf, weiter in Weyard herumzugondeln. Am liebsten hätte er Jenna geschnappt und wäre mit ihr nach Vale heimgekehrt. Dummerweise hatte Jenna sich von ihrem Bruder Felix beschwatzen lassen und glaubte nun auch an diesen pathetischen Unsinn mit Elementarsternen, Leuchttürmen und der Rettung der Welt. Isaac erkannte, dass das alles grosser Unsinn war und nur dazu diente, dass die Arschgeige Felix sich superwichtig vorkam. Im echten Leben ging es schliesslich darum, möglichst viel Sex zu haben bevor man alt und runzelig wurde. Als praktisch denkender junger Mann beschloss Isaac daher, notgedrungen mit Jenna und den anderen Adepten mitzureisen, bis sie endlich glücklich war und mit ihm nach Vale zurückkommen würde. Auf dem Schiff bekam er eine Kajüte mit ihr zu zweit und sie hatten sehr viel Spass. Nach einigen Wochen wurde Jenna allerdings langsam zickig und schliesslich hatte sie einen Wutanfall und schrie geradeheraus, dass sie ab sofort nicht mehr öfter als drei Mal täglich mit ihm schlafen würde – es sei ihr zu viel geworden. Isaac war geschockt und sass zwei Stunden stumm auf dem Achterdeck. Wie sollte er damit leben können? Wie konnte sie ihm das antun? Wies sonst sollte sie überhaupt so sein sexy Mieder anziehen und ihre Haare zu einem neckischen Pferdeschwanz hochbinden, wenn nicht um in jeder freien Sekunde von ihm flachgelegt zu werden? Diese Frau ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

Zutiefst verstört sprach Isaac mit der einzigen Person darüber, mit der er über Sex sprechen konnte – mit Mia. Die Merkur-Adeptin hatte viel Verständnis für seine Situation. Sie bot ihm an, dass er sie bei Bedarf gerne aufsuchen könne, um überschüssige Lust abzubauen, und nannte ihm ihren Stundentarif.  
„Auch wenn ich jetzt, da wir so viele Männer in der Gruppe haben, fast ausgebucht bin", gab sie zu. Besonders Kraden würde sehr oft ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen. Und Aaron bezahlte extra drauf für seine …speziellen Bedürfnisse. Isaac klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Garet und Ivan die Heilerin früher abwechselnd flachgelegt hatten. Aber das! Und der Stundentarif erschien ihm horrend. Er rechnete sich aus, wie oft er Mia bei seinem momentanen Reichtum an knapp hunderttausend Münzen besuchen könnte. Er wäre in einem Monat pleite.  
„Moment mal – _darum_ leiht sich Garet ständig Münzen von mir!"  
Mia lächelte unschuldig.


End file.
